Punctuality is Key
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Sakura is always late for something. This is a GaaxSaku story that all starts with a pair of shoes that the ever-popular Sakura Haruno can't live without. Or at least she thinks.
1. Shoes can lead to so much more

_**Punctuality is Key**_

Hello some of you might know me from my other stories and most of you don't. I only ask that you don't send a thousand messages asking for my chapters to be longer. I DO have a life, you know. A teenage girl, mind you. That means I won't be able to make my chapters five pages long or update every hour on the hour. Ok. With baselines down, let us begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Stop reminding me! (cries)

_**Punctuality is Key**_

"OH MY GOSH! INO GET IN HERE! HURRY!" Cried the ever-popular Sakura Haruno to her best friend, Ino Yamanka.

"What is it now Sakura?" said Ino, brushing her hair into it's usual ponytail.

"LOOK!" She shouted, pointing towards her laptop.

"OH MY GOSH! THOSE ARE BEAUTIFUL!" Ino squealed. "How much are they? Where can we get them? Can we order them online?" Ino said jumping up and down, growing more and more excited.

"I don't know let's check." Sakura said, searching the website for ordering online. "I can't find it Ino. Get Tenten on the phone quickly!" Ino darts for the phone. She quickly reaches her and when the phone rings she hands it to Sakura.

_"Hello?" _

_"Tenten! I need help! I found these totally awesome shoes online but I can't find out how to order them and they're definitely not at our mall."_

_"Ok, email me the link and I'll find some way to buy it." Tenten said, trying to calm her friend. Sakura quickly emailed her the link and upon reading it Tenten grew tense. _

_"So? Do you know where I can find it?" Sakura asked anxiously._

_"Well, yeah but..."_

_"NO BUTS! Please Ten you have to tell me!"_

_"Ok, ok. Here talk to Temari we're having a sleepover." said Tenten, handing the phone over._

_"Hello?" Temari said curiously._

_"TEMARI! IfoundthesereallyawesomeshoesonlinethatIshowedTentenandthensheputyouonthephonedoyouknowwheretofindthem???" Temari, used to this, quickly looked at the screen. She, also grew tense, but quickly forgot it and continued._

_"Yes, I know where to find them. I can't take you to the mall myself I have midterms so I'm swamped. Can I have my friend take you instead?"_

_"YES YES YES!!! ANYTIME ANYONE JUST TELL ME!!!" Sakura said, face turning blue. Ino made her sit and had her take a calming breath._

_"Ok, he says he can take you this Saturday at 12 sharp. Can you make it?" Temari asks._

_"Yeah, I'll be there. 12 sharp. Bye you two!"_

_"Bye. Later."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura waited anxiously for Saturday. Although, she wondered who would be taking her. Temari said "he" hadn't she? What would a guy know about shoes? Especially black ballet flats on sale that even the two most popular girls at Konoha Jr. High couldn't find? The school week passed quickly, as usual. She was asked out her average three times, scoffed at, and admired.

Finally it was Saturday. She set her alarm to 10:30. Even if it was just to buy shoes, she didn't know who this guy was. It was always good to look cute if possible boyfriend material was invovled.

10:35 Throw alarm clock at wall. Proceed to drag yourself out of bed.

10:40 Have thrown half of clothes out of closet, finally picked out a top.

10:43 Pick out a matching bottom.

10:57 Find all of needed makeup and brought into bathroom.

11:07 Finish dressing, decide that you look moderately good.

11:15 Finishing touches to hair.

11:21 Eat breakfast.

11:30 Brush teeth, put on makeup.

11:37 Fill purse with anything you might need.

11:42 Double check everything.

11:47 Head out the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura arrived at her meeting place at exactly 12:03. She looked around. No Temari. Where was she? She looked again. Nope. No one. She felt something behind her. Her heart beat faster as she turned around. Faster. Faster. Faster. She was going to faint. She just knew it. Who was it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sorry about that phone call thing. It actually says: I found these really awesome shoes online that I showed Tenten and then she put you on the phone do you know where to find them???)

Yes, another GaaxSaku story. I do love this couple, it's easy to write about. They just go together so well. She had her heart broken when she was younger and just wants to love someone. He, needs someone to love him. It's the perfect couple. Anyway, I don't know how long this story is going to be. I didn't want it to be a oneshot so I left you with a cliffie. (Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right now!)

Puddin


	2. Names are Special

Ok, to start with, I am SOOOO sorry for not updating. I've been having trouble with my computer lately and the most creative thing I've done so far is videos for Youtube. So I apologize, please don't burn me at the stake.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Stop reminding me! (cries)

**Bold: Inner(s)**

**xXxXxX: Start/stop of an inner conversation**

_**Punctuality is Key**_

"Why must you always be late?" said the unknown entity.

"Why must you be so sneaky?" Sakura said, stiffening.

"I don't know, really." said the future Kazekage. He appeared right in front of her. "Why am I taking some superficial preppy chick shopping?"

"Probably because your sister paid you to do it." she said, just as snobby.

"Hn." Gaara said, grunting. He approached the door and held it open. Sakura approached him, and grabbed the door handle next to it, and walked through. Gaara rolled his eyes. "You CAN'T pay me enough to do this." he mumbled.

For a while they just walked around, Sakura occasionally walking into stores, buying a few things, then meeting her escort outside. "Gaara-san." she said. Gaara side-glanced at her. "When do we get to the shoe store?"

"When we get there." Gaara replied, letting his gaze linger a bit longer on her. When she looked at him, he was looking forward. She looked back down.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**"You know, Sakura, Gaara-san is quite cute."**_

Haruno.

"This is suprising, you're usually extremely ticked inner."

Haruno.

_**"Ah well, since Sasuke left for college I've been looking for new game."**_

Sakura...

"First off, don't mention him. Ever. He's got that chick with way too much cleavage showing at any one time now."

_**"Ok, fine. But anyway, Gaara is pretty hot. Just saying."**_

Her inner disappeared. Sakura shook her head, and hit her head like there was water in her ear.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

SAKURA!!

She jumped. Gaara was looking extremely ticked, face red. "Neh...Um, what is it Gaara-kun?"

Gaara's arm and fist slammed into the wall right behind where Sakura was leaning. "First off, don't call me Gaara-kun. Ever. Secondly, the store is right here." Gaara said, his face getting it's normal shade back. He was pointing toward a relatively dark looking store. Sakura was a bit frightened. But she just thought of something funny to get rid of the feeling. For example, Naruto falling off his stool at the ramen shop. That was a good day. She smirked a bit. Or an all of fifteen seconds ago when Gaara looked like a tomato. Now that was funny. She laughed out loud this time. Gaara side-glanced her again, arms crossed.

"Oh, sorry. I know you're thinking I'm craz-"

"Yes." Gaara answered, without waiting for her to finish. Sakura gave him a death glare, but was only met with Gaara's. After a few seconds she chuckled a bit.

"Good thing I was thinking about your face a few moments ago." Sakura said, and kept walking while Gaara stopped and glared at her back.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**"Hey Gaara." Shukaku said.**

"Go away."

**"Is that anyway to greet m-" Shukaku was interrupted.**

"Yes." Gaara said, trying to stop this conversation before it started.

"Gaara-sama?"

**"You know, that's probably the reason she wouldn't give you a second thou-"**

"Shut up."

"Gaara-san."

**"Struck a nerve, have I? Don't forget that I've been listening to your thoughts the entire time."**

"And what have I thought of that relates to HER?"

"Gaara-san!"

**"You thought it was hot that she came up with that come back."**

"I did not."

**"Yes you di-"**

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY SHUKAKU!" Gaara screamed at his inner.

"GAARA-SAN!"

**"This just proves I'm right you know. And by the way, that (cute) girl is talking to you."**

"How about I poison myself?"

**"Leaving." Shukaku chuckled as he disappeared.**

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"GAARA-KUN!!" Sakura practically screamed. Gaara ignored her and walked up to the store door. Sakura trailed behind him looking a bit angry. Gaara reached it before her and held it open for her. When he looked back she was laughing. He gave her another "What is it now?" look.

"You didn't yell that I called you Gaara-kun this time." she said and walked in. "And you called me Sakura." Gaara smirked and went in behind her.


	3. Just Call Me Gaarakun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Stop reminding me! (cries)

**Bold: Inner(s)**

**xXxXxX: Start/stop of an inner conversation**

_**Punctuality is Key**_

Sakura kept quite close to Gaara in the store. Close enough to feel at least somewhat comfortable, while keeping the distance she knew Gaara demanded, or required. Which ever. "Gaara-ku...san" Gaara, once again, had kept his face cool and scoffed when he saw Sakura's very frightened face. "Why do they have gigantic jewelry in the shape of icicles with color?"

He rolled his eyes. "Those are for people with gaged ears, earrings basically, but a much bigger hole in your ear."

"That must hurt." She said, eyes showing awe at all the odd foreign objects.

"Not as much as people assuming things about you that aren't true because of what you wear." Sakura looked up at him, eyes still in awe at her surroundings.

"You might want to watch your words." She said, walking behind a glass case with more earrings. It made her face look rounder, younger. Gaara smiled. But then quickly took it back. Sakura walked around the case right in front of Gaara. "It can apply to multiple situations at once." she said, and walked on. Gaara smirked.

* * *

**'She's adjusted to a store that still freaks you out sometimes like it was her own backyard! How can you say you don't like a girl like that?'**

_'Probably because she's still a prep, that's why.'_

**'Oh really, I notice you're still smiling at her. Well, her back anyway. She's pretty interested in those bracelets, isn't she?'**

_'I honestly don't care.' Gaara stuck his nose in the air._

**'Then can we kill her? Please?'**

_'No.'_

**'You just said you didn't care.'**

_'There are too many witnesses. And I still wouldn't do it then.'_

**'Ok Gaara-KUN, let us see what happens with this girl. And, if by some weird chance she just happens to be something different than you think...Well, I'll make the rules then.'**

_'Oh no you won't!'_

Too late. He had disappeared. And so had Sakura...He moved his head quickly back and forth to see if she had been stolen. Temari would absolutely KILL him...

And then he saw her. There she was, smiling away at the store clerk, and grabbing a bag from him. She must've said something to make that clerk smile like she actually fit in here. But there she was, just smiling. She started to head for the door.

"Sakura-san..."

"Gaara-san, I respect that you don't want me to call you -kun, but I would like it very much if you would just call me by my name." Sakura said, looking straight down the mall. Gaara stopped in his tracks. He looked at the back of her. He had heard Temari talking about her, her hair was really pink, wasn't it? He smiled, genuinely.

She had beat him at his own game. He always thought people were what they wore or how they acted. But... Sakura was different. She wore pink and had pink hair, A nice color, it made her look so nice in everything with emerald eyes that rivaled his own. They sparkled in the light. You would expect her to be the dumb weakling girl that married the big strong dumb guy. The perfect couple. But she wasn't dumb. Nor was she weak.

She...was pretty _beautiful_ sure, and smart _a light bulb would be jealous_ and strong _she could beat me, couldn't she?_ and could read his personality. Read him like a book. Judging people based on stereotypes, never getting to know them. And she knew that he thought her dumb and weak, and he expected people to think him a monster. But she didn't...Did she?

"Gaara-san?"

"Sakura-chan." Sakura had noticed he was lagging behind. His head was down and his bangs covered his eyes. _Was that a smile? _"Just between us...No one else around...(mumbling)"

"I'm sorry?"

"You can call me...Gaara-kun." Sakura gave him a smile to rival Naruto's. He blushed. And he didn't care if she saw.

"Ok, Gaara-kun." She tested the waters. And then she grabbed his hand and started off down the mall. And he smiled. The biggest he has ever had. And he blushed. Because he trusted her. Right now she was the most trusted of anyone he knew. She could make him run down a dark alley filled with lions and snakes and she could smile and say it was an accident and he would just sit there and blush his head off.

And he liked it that way.

* * *

They continued down the mall, but what happens next is a tale for next time. Thanks and please review! PuddinPGNarutoFan


	4. Cherry Blossoms and Ramen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Stop reminding me! (cries)

**Bold: Inner(s)**

**xXxXxX: Start/stop of an inner conversation**

_**Punctuality is Key**_

Gaara, for once, didn't mind being around someone completely his opposite. Because...Though they were different, she made him, well...Better. He didn't scoff, he didn't frown, he didn't give off an aura to keep people away from him. He actually smiled at the shop clerks here. Even little kids, he smiled at them. And...he felt...wonderful. Maybe it was Sakura, maybe it was him realizing that not everyone was what they seemed, maybe it was just a good day, but any way you looked at it, he was different.

* * *

Sakura had been leading the way around the mall since the shoe store. Gaara happily followed. And then, as they finished walking around the top floor, Sakura's stomach growled.

"Sakura, are you hungry?" Sakura smiled up at him, holding her stomach.

"No, no, Gaara-kun!" Gaara let a small blush rise to his cheeks. "It's fine, you probably have something to do after this. I don't want to make you late!" She said, continuing to walk.

"Sakura-chan." Gaara said, staying in his place. She looked back. And that's when Gaara grabbed her hand. He firmly but gently pulled her to his side. _'She's not scared...She's not even a bit nervous this close to me...'_ "If you were hungry, you should've said something." He said, and with that he held her hand and walked in front of her towards the food court. Sakura smiled.

"Gaara-kun." Sakura said. Gaara looked back at her. "Thank you, for everything." She tilted her head a bit and smiled, her eyes closed.

Gaara blushed again. But this time he knew it was visibly noticeable and turned his head fowards. "You're welcome." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

As they reached the food court, they noticed most places were filled. "What should we do, Gaara-kun?" He was really starting to like the sound of that.

"I guess the park will have to do." He said, a half-smile-half-smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Gaara." She said, and smiled up at him, and then guided him towards a ramen stand.

At the park Gaara had led Sakura to a cherry tree on (not a hill, but it was elevated) part of the landscape. Very fitting. Above, clouds hinted at a storm.

They ate in silence and it was then Sakura realized: "Gaara, we forgot drinks!" she said, standing up. Gaara glanced up at her. "I'll go find a vendor. Be righ-"

"Sakura." she glanced down. "Sit." he said and left in search of a vendor.

* * *

A few minutes later, after starting on her second bowl of ramen two rather bulky guys approached her. Yes, she was strong. Could easily beat one of these guys. But were the second one to catch her should it come down to a fight, she was doomed. She let all of her nervousness out, pretending not to care.

"Hey cutie, you all alone here?" The first one said, getting dangerously close to her face.

"No. My-Boyfriend is, uh, getting drinks." She stuttered. Not good. The second one caught on.

"Really." he said. "I don't see anyone around." They were both too close. She had to either risk not doing anything or...

Sakura knew this was getting dangerous. She got her fist ready, and to the guy still too close to her, she punched as hard as she could. The second one was quick though, so he caught her arm, but she managed to get free. She gave a kick followed by a punch combo, but the man dodged her kick, caught her arm but then took the second blow point-blank. He was furious at this point. He grabbed her hair and twisted her arm around her back. His buddy got up in the meantime.

"So, you're a strong one?" he said, too close again. Man, he needed a breath mint. "This will teach you, you brat!" He yelled in her face. She saw him get his fist up, and she closed her eyes. It was when she didn't feel the force of the blow she looked up.

"Gaara..." she whispered.

* * *

Gaara had taken the blow, without flinching. Or stumbling. He punched the man unconscious. His buddy dropped Sakura and made a run for it. Of course, Gaara was faster and hit him square in the chest. He told him to drag his buddy scum back to the slums they came from. The man struggled after the horrible punch, but he managed to drag him out of the park.

* * *

Sakura had remained in her place after being dropped. Her hair was hanging in front of her face. Gaara knew the body language. He had often faked reading or thinking and instead cried.

"Sakura-chan." Sakura simply let her head fall on his chest. Gaara lifted her up and sat under the tree, Sakura in his lap. She kept her face close to his chest, her warm salty tears soaking his shirt.

"Gaara-kun." she said, not moving her head. He looked down at her. "I'm sorry I'm such a pest. I shouldn't have tried to fight them but I knew what they were going to try to do so I just threw a punch but the other one caught me and I could have gotten you hurt really badly so I'm so so sorry Gaa-"

He kissed her. She could cry more, scream, yell, run away or punch him, but he kissed her. The rain started, but he didn't notice. Ironically, under the cherry tree she was named for, she tasted like cherries. He smiled. Sakura returned the kiss when she could analyze the situtation. Yes, Gaara of the Sand was kissing her. And she liked it. She returned all the tenderness in the kiss, and put all her emotion in it. Gaara rubbed her back soothingly. When they finally parted Sakura let two tears fall from her eye. Gaara wiped them away.

"But Gaara I-"

"Sakura-chan." he whispered in her ear. "I should've protected you. Now," She looked at him, eyes watery. "Please, just shut up and kiss me." She smiled, and kissed him again. The rain cleared as quickly as it had started. Lucky for them there was no thunder or lightning, being under a tree and all.

Sakura let one final tear escape her eye. Gaara wiped it away. "Don't worry." he whispered yet again, and kissed her. Hoping that today might never end.

* * *

Ok, so it was fluffy. SUE ME!! Kidding but anyway I know this ending was fluffy. See, I finished it last night and just as I was about to save- internet goes out. Very upsetting. So I rewrote this so comment please. Thanks!


End file.
